Let's Go Back To The Start
by Breakaway Forever
Summary: Starts right after Left Behind. Jack has been ignoring Kate and won't talk to her through the jungle and after they reach the beach. SEQUEL: 'If Only'
1. Chapter 1

_This starts up right after "Left Behind" Because I'm cool like that. I DO NOT OWN THE LOST TV SHOW. That would be a dream. Please Review!

* * *

_

Kate walked stiffly behind Jack and Juliet, with Sayid walking behind her. The file went Jack, Juliet, Kate, Sayid. She would keep her eyes on the ground, watching where she was going, but every minute or so, they would linger on Jack. She looked at him longer every time. She also looked at the other who was walking beside him. Juliet, she was called. Every time Kate looked at the woman she got this feeling inside of her that made her want to grab a gun and shoot her. Was it jealousy? Over what? Jack? That thought struck her with a hard thud in the chest. So hard, in fact, she stopped in her tracks. Was she jealous of Juliet? That Jack seemed to be friendly towards her? That she was the first person he asked about when Kate came to get him at his house after the others had left? That he even asked at all?

She noticed that she had stopped and continued on, her eyes locked on Juliet's back, burning a hole in her. Maybe she was jealous. One thing was for sure, she hated the woman. How could Jack decide to get all buddy-buddy with her? Kate knew Jack would never do something like that after what the others did to them. This man didn't seem to be the man she knew. The man she counted on. The man she...loved? That was a new thought also. She stopped again, a quizzical look on her face. Did she? Maybe she HAD loved him. But she loved Sawyer now. Does she? _Yes, I do._ She argued with herself.

Sayid stopped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Kate looked up startled and nodded her head. "Are you sure?" He asked her again, examining her face. Sayid was always a good friend to Kate. He was also someone she could count on. At this point, Sayid was probably trustworthier than Jack, in Kate's eyes.

Kate nodded again and said, "Yeah. I'm alright." And carried on. She was now a good four yards behind Jack and Juliet. If she stopped again, she would lose them. She sped up her pace just a little to catch up. She now realized she was tired of the walk so far. Her gaze shifted to Jack. Kate was still caked in mud, as well as Juliet. They haven't stopped to rest since they left the others camp, and that was a long time ago. Her gaze still on Jack she said, "Jack, maybe we should rest.". She didn't know why but the closer they got to the beach, the more Kate dreaded their arrival. She felt like she wanted to take as long as they could to get there. But why was that? Kate could think of no reason why. She stopped in her tracks and said firmly, "Jack. Please." When he didn't stop.

She watched as he stopped and turned around. Looking about their surroundings, he nodded. Kate let her pack slipped off her shoulders and into her hands. She walked over to the nearest tree and sat down, leaning against it. Jack and Sayid took off their packs as well. Jack and Juliet sat down on a log together while Sayid sat on the ground. Kate took a bottle of water from her pack and pressed it to her lips. As the water rushed down her throat, she peered over at Jack. He was sharing his water with Juliet. Kate almost choked on her water and lowered it down, with a silent cough. She saw Sayid peer over at her out of the corner of his eye. He must see something is wrong. Kate slightly shook her head at him. Nothing is wrong.

She placed the bottle back in her bag and looked up at the treetops for a moment. She followed a beam of light that landed right on Jacks face, lighting up his eyes. "So, how much farther, you think?" She asked Jack.

Jack turned his attention from Juliet to Kate. He took his bottle and it back in his bag. "An hour at the most." He answered.

He turned away from her and was going to say something to Juliet when Kate pointed out., "They aren't going to like her. The rest of us. She is an other, you know." Obviously talking about Juliet.

"Yes, Kate, I know." He said to Kate in his usual tone of annoyance. He used to use that often on Kate, before they were captured. Before everything changed between them. She had forgotten what it sounded like. She could feel herself longing to go back. Back before the others had to intervene.

"Then, you know that you should probably make sure that none of them has a gun." She also pointed out. The other survivors would probably want to know what the heck is going on. They would also want her dead, for everything that has happened to them, by the others.

Jack nodded his head in an annoyed way. He seemed to want to have nothing to do with Kate. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance to him also. Then she pulled her knees up and hugged them, placing her forehead on them, so no one could see her face. Was he mad at her? He acted like it. He probably had a reason to, also. According to Juliet, Kate had broken his heart. Kate couldn't put into words how sorry she was. None of this was supposed to happen. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and roll onto her jeans. Why was she crying? She didn't know, but she didn't let any more tears fall.

She waited a little longer before pulling her head back and leaning it back on the tree. Her eyes closed. She felt the dappled sun dance on her face. The warm feeling it gave. A friend that has always been there. That will never go away, no matter what happens. A friend that will always be there. She opened her eyes a peek and looked past her nose at Jack. _Can't say that much for Jack,_ She thought bitterly. As if he heard her thought, he glanced over at her. A look on his face that Kate has never seen before. She pulled her head up at the right angle. But before she could see it, he looked back at Juliet. Kate's mouth opened just a little in curiosity and astonishment.

Sayid took a step forward and offered Kate his hand. Kate took it and stood up, grabbing her pack. "We should start moving." He said, looking over at Jack. Kate dusted off what she could of her pants, they still being very muddy. Jack stood up as well, helping Juliet up. Right as she stood up, the sun seemed to disappear and pouring rain flew down on them with force. In a matter of minutes, they were soaked. But, at least it was washing the mud from her clothes.

They trudged onward. About twenty minutes later, the rain finally stopped. "Took long enough." Kate muttered to herself. Her clothes were completely soaked through. Same with the rest. Somehow the line was now Sayid, Jack, Kate, and Juliet. Kate walked just behind Jack, but when the path became big enough, she moved up beside him. He didn't say anything, just kept walking and looking ahead. "You play the piano really well." She stated, with a half smile on her face. He still didn't say anything. "Jack, please, I…You have to understand that I had to come back for you." She said. "You…I…I would have never forgave myself if I hadn't. You helped me escape; you have saved my life more times than I can count. Jack, I-"

"You should have listened to me." He cut her off harshly. "I don't want to talk." He stated, just as harsh. He still wasn't looking at her. Kate slowed down and stopped trying to keep pace with him. She walked slowly as she gathered her thoughts. Juliet passed her without a second glance. Kate kept her head down, but when she lifted her eyes, she saw Juliet walk up him. He turned his head when she approached him. Kate felt like tackling the woman. How dare she come into Kate's life like this and ruin everything. Kate could feel her hands quiver with anger as she walked on.

Before she knew it, they reached the beach. The trees parted to reveal all of the shelters and people. Jin was the first to look up. Kate watched as he turned to Sun and say something frantically to her. She jerked her head up and covered her mouth in astonishment. "They're here!" she shouted. More people looked up at them. Sun walked briskly over to them and gave Kate a hug. Then she gave Jack a hug. Soon, everyone was surrounding them. Then Kate saw a familiar face. He slowly walked over to her. Kate hesitated, but then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head in his neck. Sawyer hugged her back for a moment before Charlie stated very loudly, "Who the bloody hell is that?" Kate let go and turned to face Jack and Juliet. Sawyers arm was still at her waist.

Jack looked down at the ground and then up at the people. "This is Juliet." People started to talk all at once. Asking 'Is she an another?' and 'Why did you bring her back?'.

But it was Sawyer who asked, "Where's Locke?"

This time Jack looked up at Kate. Locke had visited Kate just before he left with the others. Kate let Jack look at her for a moment longer before replying. Even though it was a blank stare, atleast he was looking her in the eye. "He went with them." Kate answered, so everyone could here. "With the others."

"Did they take him?" Asked Hurley.

Kate looked back at Jack. He wasn't looking at her anymore. "No." Kate answered. She heard someone gasp and than people talking. People began to scatter, but some still lingered by Jack, trying to get answers. Sawyer led Kate over to his shelter.

"What happened? They hurt you?" He asked her.

Kate dropped down to a sit and stared at the ground. "No. I'm fine. We found the others camp. They were keeping Jack in this house. The others…They found me and Sayid, but not Locke." She pulled her knees up. "I don't know where they kept Sayid, but I was in a room. They kept me there till morning. Locke comes in and says something about going with them. I tried to ask where, but he left. I looked out the window and they were getting gear and leaving. The next thing I know, a canister is thrown into the room and everything goes blank." She explained. She didn't want to mention that Jack was going to leave the Island. "I wake up in the Jungle. Head back to go get Jack. Everyone was gone, all of the others. Except for Juliet. They left her."

Before Sawyer could answer anymore questions, Sayid walks over to them. "Kate. We need to talk." Kate gets up and follows Sayid, along with Sawyer, who never walks three feet away from her. Sayid walks over to Jack and Juliet. "We need to talk." He says firmly. Jack and Juliet are refilling their bottles of water.

Jack looks up at Sayid and shrugs. "About what?" As if he didn't know. Kate crosses her arms over her stomach. Sawyer is standing right behind her, she can feel his left shoulder just barely touching her shoulder.

"About her." Sayid states, looking over at Juliet and then back at Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at Sayid for a moment before saying, "Okay then." He screwed the cap back on his water bottle. "Juliet, can you go take this to my tent?" He asked her, handing her his pack.

"No. She stays." Sayid says, firmly. Kate looked around. A few people were lingering around, hurry to ease drop.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else." Kate suggests, looking up at Sayid and then at Jack. Jack looked at her and then his gaze wondered on Sawyer. She could guess that Sawyer was looking back at him with a scowl. She felt him lightly place his left hand on her waist. While she was kept in the cages, she thought about how Jack was always tense when he was talking to Sawyer when Kate was around and how Sawyer always seemed to be cockier. She had concluded it to a silent battle over her. At this very moment Kate felt like pulling away from Sawyer and declaring, 'It's up to me! You cant choose for me'. But she didn't, she just stood there, looking up at Jack with eyes saying "Please…I'm sorry, Jack.".

"Okay then." Jack replied, looking back at Kate and giving her a defiant-ish look. Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Jack, and Juliet made their way into the jungle till they were a distance away from the beach. "What? What do you have to say?" Asked Jack to Sayid.

"Jack, you can't seriously be thinking that we aren't just going to pretend that she," Sayid looks at Juliet and then back at Jack, "isn't an other. That she is one of us. The people are nervous. The only thing the others have done from them is cause trouble." Kate could see that Juliet wanted to protest and defend her fellow others.

"They left her, Sayid. They didn't need her anymore, so they left her to fend for herself." Jack protested, defending the other.

"So that makes her one of us?" Barks Sawyer. "What the hell they do to you, Doc?". His hand at Kate's waist again. For some reason, Kate wanted to tell Sawyer to keep his hands to himself, but she didn't. Juliet looked at Kate for a moment, with a look on her face.

"They didn't do anything." He said through clenched teeth. Then he loosened. "What do you propose we do, then? Huh Sayid?"

Sayid hesitated for a moment before replying. "We ask her what she knows." Jack glared at Sayid.

"Just like you questioned Sawyer? Huh, Sayid? Just like you questioned 'Henry' or as he is also known as 'Ben'? Is that what you had in mind?"

Juliet broke in, this moment. "If I told you everything I know, they would kill me."

"What do you think I'm going to do if you don't?" Sayid responded. That was enough.

"Okay." Kate broke in. She took a step forward and Sawyers hand slipped off her waist. "Sawyer, why don't you take her back to the beach. Make sure no one talks to her."

Juliet glared at Sayid before walking off into the jungle. Sawyer followed after her. "You are not going to kill her. Or question her." Jack says before storming off into the jungle.

"Should we…?" Kate started to ask.

"No." Sayid says. "Let's go back." They start to walk back. "What really is going on?" Sayid asks out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Kate asks. Sayid just studies her for a moment before walking on. Kate walks behind him, thinking on what he meant. She still couldn't figure it out. She saw Sawyer walking over to them. He looked pretty ticked off.

"What?" Asks Kate as he approaches them.

"That chick is a psycho." He comments. "Where is the Doc?"

"Thinking." Replies Sayid.

"Well, alright then." Replies Sawyer, flipping his hair back.

-x-

The wind blew back her hair as she faced the ocean. Everything in her mind finally slowed down a little for her to think clearly enough. She closed her eyes and listened to the ocean waves lap at the sand, the seagulls call to each other above her, and the trees sway in the salty air. The other day, Jack had returned back and had gone straight to Juliet. He had walked right past Kate and paid absolutely no mind to her at all.

Right now, Kate was sitting a ways off from camp, trying to figure things out. Her knees were pulled up and she hugged them close to her. She really felt tired of playing strong. Of trying to act like she didn't care Jack was ignoring her. She let the tears slid now her face and land on her knees. One by one. Crying felt a little bit better. She let out a little sob and hugged her knees to her tighter.

She was crying for Jack. For her mother. For Tom, her childhood friend. For everything. But, mainly for Jack. Her heart ached so badly. The one thing she wanted the most would be to go back to the start. Before everything fell apart. Her body shook as she let out another sob. She didn't care if she was stuck on this God forsaken island where there was smoke monsters and polar bears. Just as long as she could go back to the start. Just so she could go back and do things differently and make it work.

Her sobs let out one right after the other, now. She felt like someone was watching her, but she didn't want to try to turn around. She didn't want to have to take off because someone wanted her for something. So she just sat there, crying, with someone watching her. She hoped, at least, it wasn't Juliet. Smirking at Kate with pity and contempt. She hoped it wasn't Juliet, gloating over a heart broken Kate.

Kate remembered the first time Jack and Kate met. Kate was walking through the jungle when she stumbled upon Jack. He was trying to sew himself up, but couldn't reach. So, she helped him. Even though she felt like running away and hiding. But, she didn't And then, they became friends. They counted on each other and looked to each other for support. They helped each other. They even worried for each other and rescued each other. She went back to when they kissed. Kate sobbed again as she remembered running away. She almost smiled as she remembered when they got caught in the net. How she had missed and he had shot the rope. How they had many adventures together. From running away from monsters to Blowing up hatches.

All these memories drifted in and out of her mind. Making her want to sob more or to smile. Jack had always been her hero since the very first day. He had always been there to look after her and to help her. To even keep her secret. He had made her laugh and even made her feel like there was hope. She never realized how much she really cared for him till she lost him. She had lost him. She looked up with blurry eyes at the sun. She had lost him. She felt completely empty. She had lost him. She had him and then she lost him. She never even got to say thank you for everything he had done for her. She had loved him. She did love him. There might have been a time when he loved her back, but she doubted that he did now. She closed her eyes and the only thing she could see was him. Every time since they got back that Kate closed her eyes, he was there.

She wanted to open her eyes and have him be there for real. Have him ask her to go on another adventure for him. She would ask 'what about Juliet' and he would ask her who Juliet was. He would be asking her what was the matter. He would comfort her and tell her not to cry.

But when she opened her eyes he wasn't there. The only thing there was a dream being whisked away by the wind. She still felt like she was being watched, but she felt too weak to stand up. Her head felt like it was spinning. Her eyes burned with a million tears. She rested her head on her knees and used her arms to cover her head.

She must have fell asleep because when she lifted her head, the sky had darkened and the sun seemed ready to set over the ocean. She had cried out all her tears. She no longer felt like someone was watching her. Standing up, she watched as the sun hit the water and spread little tendrils over the water. She hasn't seen a sunset in a long time. She had forgotten how beautiful they were. She heard footsteps and then someone call her name. She closed her eyes and made a wish. _Make it be Jack._

But when she did turn around, it was not Jack she saw, but Charlie. Her hair fell in front of her face as she lowered her head. "There you are. No one has seen you in hours." Kate lifted up her head. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeing her tearstained face.

"Terrific." She replied and started walking up the beach. Charlie trailed behind her a few steps. When she got back to camp she sat down near a fire. Her head pounded and her legs were stiff. And her heart still ached. The fire danced for her, as if trying to cheer her up. But to no avail. Her face was set in a half frown. Others were around other fires. She was the only one by this one. But that was okay with her. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Jack, who was sitting by a fire. Surprisingly, Juliet wasn't with him.

Her eyes were fixed on to the fire. If she concentrated hard enough she could hear Hurley and Charlie talking to each other. She caught her name and decided to try to listen. She couldn't pick up a few words here and there, but she could make it out.

"…acting really strange…since she got back." That was Hurley.

"I know. When I went…looked like…been crying." Charlie replied.

"Jack…even stranger. He hasn't said hardly three words to her."

"I wonder what happened." Replied Charlie.

"Should…do something?" Asked Hurley.

Kate stopped listening after that. She lifted up her head and was surprised when Jack met her gaze. Her thoughts stopped, even her heartbeat seemed to fade. His face looked confused, frustrated, disappointed, maybe even sad. Kate could only imagine what her face looked like. Probably had red eyes and nose, with chapped lips. With a look of surprise on her face. Jack kept their gazes locked for a minute more before looking away.

It seemed like it lasted an eternity, but then it felt like it had only lasted a second. She lowered her eyes back down at the fire. She looked back at Jack. He was staring down at the fire. Kate wondered if it even happened at all. Her eyes drifted up to the stars. They seemed to serene, watching down at everyone without a care.

Kate wrapped her arms around her stomach and stood up. She hardly picked up her feet as she walked to her tent. She crawled inside and closed the flap. As she laid down, she listened to the fires speak to each other with cracks and pops. She listened to the silence of the stars, and the absence in her heart. She listened to all of this till she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate opened her eyes with a jolt. Visions of her dream lingered on in her mind, but she couldn't grasp them. She knew she had a nightmare, but she couldn't grab on to it. She couldn't remember it. Foggy images was what remained. She wants to remember, but can't. Getting frustrated, she leaves her shelter. The sand is still moist from dew and the sun is barely in the sky. Clouds storm up the sky in a silent sorrow.

A wind washes away any memory of her dream at all. She stretches her arms and her back and gives a small yawn, waking up. She sees Sayid is also up. He walks over to her, his face frowning. They stand there in silence for a moment. Kate catches a glance at the tent Juliet is staying. Two men sitting sleepily outside it. Under Sayid's order, Juliet must be watched at all times. Jack is pretty angry with this.

"I have failed to convince Jack that Juliet is a threat." Sayid informs her. Kate nodded her head. Jack was stubborn like that. He wouldn't change his mind about anything, no matter what it was.

"Do you trust him?" Kate asked, talking about Jack. Sayid does not trust Juliet, Kate knows this. But, does he trust Jack?

"Not so much, at this point." Sayid answers, sighing.

"It's Jack. He would never turn his back on us so quickly." Kate said, confused.

"Yet, he turned it on you." Said Sayid, looking her in the eye. He studied her so hard, as if trying to break an invisible barrier.

"There's a reason for that." Replies Kate. Sayid gives her a questioning look, but Kate ignores it. "How are we going to convince him otherwise?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Something happened between the to of you, I'm not sure what, but it has changed him." Sayid says, ignoring her question. "Don't think I don't have eyes, Kate." Sayid says and turns to leave.

Kate stands there and looks over at Juliet's tent again. She watches it for a moment before deciding to walk over there. Steve looks up at her as Kate opens the flap to walk in. Juliet is in there, eating a piece of fruit. She looks up at Kate with curiosity in her eyes.

Kate nods in greeting and goes over and sits down, across from her. They are silent for a moment, before Kate says bluntly, "They want you dead. The rest of us. You don't know how much 'the others' have frightened them." Kate pauses. "If something doesn't happen soon, they're going to get restless. They don't like the idea of an Other amongst them."

"Then, what do you propose to do, Kate?" Juliet asks her, with that voice of hers.

"Tell Sayid what you know. Stay away from Jack. S-"

"Jack, again?" Juliet cuts her off. Her voice seems so calm.

"Jack is putting himself in danger by trying to defend you. I don't want to see him get hurt." Kate says, calmly back to her.

"Sure you don't." Says Juliet, looking Kate in the eye.

Kate had, had enough. She stood up and calmly walked out. Jack was walking towards the tent and stops as he sees Kate emerge from it. "What did you say to her?" He demands Kate when he walks up to her, his voice somewhat hushed, but still demanding.

"Jack." Kate says firmly, her face hardened and serious.

Jack looks at her. He raises his eyebrows and says, "I want you to know, I don't hate you." Kate wasn't expecting that. She was a little taken aback. She had expected Jack to ask again about Juliet, not to confront their relationship. She opens her mouth to say something, but he speaks again, "But, I can't pretend nothing happened." Kate gently places her hand on his arm, cautiously as if one wrong move would shatter him to pieces. She could feel her eyes about to well up with tears. "You need to know that." He places his hands on her shoulders before walking off to Juliet.

No longer are they enemies. They are strangers. She didn't know what was worse. Enemies, they had something to say. She had truly and utterly lost him by now. "I didn't know you were married." Says Kate, turning to his direction. She sees him stop, obviously shocked. She watches with a blank face as he turns around and walks back to her.

"How do you know that?" He asks her, his face showing a tone of anger, his voice calm.

"How do you think?" She asks him. Memories of Kevin flooded her mind. She wishes she hadn't left him. They could have been perfect together. They could have been happy. She could have been happy. "Why did you get a divorce?" She asked him, her tone curious and gentle.

Jack didn't reply. He just turned around and left. Strangers are what they were. She knew for a fact that he would not have turned and left if they were anything more, or anything less than strangers. Her eyes follow him till he disappears into her tent. A tear slips down her cheek, slowly. Sayid is in the distance, looking at her. Kate doesn't wipe her face, for he would see that she is wiping away a tear. So, she lets it slide down her cheek and plunge to the ground to meet its death.

No more secrets to share with each other. No more chats by the fireside. No more little fights to resolve. No more laughs to be shared. No more comforting words. No more walks through the jungle. Nor more hikes to speak of. No more running from monsters.

She stiffly walks over to the edge of the jungle and leans on a tree. The people are slowly waking up, emerging from their shelters. Their eyes still filled with sleep. At Juliet's tent, Kate watches as Jack emerges and then walks over to Desmond, to have a word with him.

-x-

A smile slowly creeps onto Kate's face as she spots Jack through the bush. His hands clasp his pack as he takes out a bottle of water. Sayid had sent Kate to go try to reason with Jack. The people were getting more and more nervous, and mistrusting of Jack. Though, they still believe that Jack would never do something that would cause them any danger.

Stealthy, Kate leaves the coverage of the bush and places herself in sight of Jack. "Jack." She greets him.

He greets her with a "What?". His side is facing her, so Kate has clear view of his profile. He takes the water bottle and takes a drink.

"Sayid sent me to try change your mind." Kate says, getting right to the point. Her face is serious and not portraying any hint of wanting to reconnect with Jack. "About the other."

Here he turns his head to her. His eyes straight into hers, his head tilted back, eyebrows raised. Kate knew right off this was his 'don't bother' look. She could have smiled at recognizing it, it being so long since she last saw it. Since he gave it to her, over something. "You can try all you want, Kate, I'm not changing my mind."

"I'm not surprised, you being as stubborn as you are." Kate replies, humor in her voice. "I just don't see how she can mean so much to you. After everything they ever did to us. They kidnapped us, killed us, turned us against each other…"

"That was them. This is Juliet." He replies, screwing the cap back on his water bottle and stuffing it in his pack.

"She is one of them, Jack. You of all people should know that." Her voice is rising, just a tad. "Why do you care about her so much?" Honestly, she wanted to know why he cared so much. Why he would bother.

"They left her behind, Kate. They didn't need her anymore, so they left her."

"I know, Jack. I was there in case you forgot. Trying to rescue you, but you were doing a fine job saving yourself." She couldn't help it but say that. It came out of her mouth, and she didn't regret it. Pulling the strap to his pack over his shoulder, Jack looks down at the ground and gives a little chuckle. "I'm worried Jack." Says Kate, changing her tone. "People are getting restless. They might try to do something stupid."

"What do you want me to do then? What do you think we should do?" His voice is defiant and annoyed. He turns his whole body to face her and looks her straight in the eye.

But, Kate doesn't back down. "Let Sayid talk to her. Ask her what she knows." By now he is shaking his head. "Please, Jack."

"No." He answers sternly and walks away from her. Kate watches the colors of his clothes disappear behind the over-growth.

-x-

"You want to know what I know about him?" Asks Kate, sternly. "About Jack?". She is inside of Juliet's shelter. This is a day after her confrontation with Jack in the jungle. Juliet sits there and look sat Kate with her blank stare. Those blue eyes piercing into Kate's green.

"Yes, Kate. I do." The other replies.

"I know the way he smiles, when he is frustrated. The way he laughs when he hears something funny. The way his eyes light up when he laughs. I know the way he tries to save everyone. The way he is upset when he can't. I know the way he becomes demanding when in a tight situation. I know the way he tries to protect the people he cares about. I know the way he teases and complains about Sawyer. I know what he becomes when in a disaster." Kate pauses and tries not to blink, for tears will fall. "I know what his breath smells like, what it feels like on my face. What his lips feel like on mine. I know he would never turn his back on anyone. I know he can beat Sawyer in a game of cards. He can shoot a gun and hit his target. I know how he can get frustrated with being a leader, and making decision, but he always knows what's right." A tear falls down her face, unwillingly. "He would always forgive you, if you did something wrong. He would want to make amends. He is a good friend. He'll comfort you when your sad or depressed, make you laugh to cheer you up. Tell you what you want to hear. He'll include you in anything, never make you feel out of place or awkward. He's a good man, the best I have ever met. He makes you feel like you can be a good person too. I know he can keep any secret. You tell him a secret and he wouldn't tell a soul. He would risk his own life, just to save yours. He'd always come to the rescue, in your time of need. He would never leave you or let you down. He would never give you any reason to mistrust him. He would never warm up to an enemy." Here, Kate looks into Juliet's with such intensity, emphasizing Juliet to be an enemy. Three, no four tears have fallen now. "He can be as stubborn as a mule, and he knows it. He would make a promise and keep it, no matter what. Sometimes, he would make a wrong decision, but would always right it. Sometimes he'll make you mad at him. Sometimes you feel like punching him in the face. But, you can't stay mad at him for long. He'll always have your back"

Kate stands up and head for the entrance. "I might not know all of the facts about him. Where he came from, Who he was before. But, I know him. Who he is after the crash. What he is inside." And out the door she goes, wiping her blurring eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to the need to have Naomi come into the picture from episode…18 "D.O.C", I think, I have made it so that Desmond, Charlie, and Jin are returning. Because I'm cool like that.

Thanks for the reviews! Love you all!

* * *

As Kate rushed out of the tent, hands covering her eyes, she was stopped short. She had walked right into something. She looked up through blurred eyes at a man's chest. She quickly used the back of her hand to wipe away her eyes so she could see properly as she looked up into their eyes.

"Hey, sorry." Jack said, taking a small step back. She tried to look down, but he had already seen her tears. Hesitantly, he asked, "You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah." She replied. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He gave her a small glance. It was odd. The way he looked at her was…almost like sympathy, like regret. She watched him as he disappeared into the tent.

As soon as she turned around, she saw Hurley standing outside his shelter. What was he doing? After wiping up her eyes, she made her way casually over to him. "Hi Hurley. When did you get back?"

"This morning." He replied, nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"Nuthin." He replied looking around.

"Yeah, because it sure looks like nothing." She said, looking at him in the eye.

He was about to open his mouth when Charlie stepped out of the shelter. "'Ello Kate." He greeted her, glancing at Kate. "You tell her?" Kate heard him whisper silently to Hurley.

"No." Answered Hurley, trying to be quiet. "But I think she knows something's up." Replied Hurley.

Kate looked form Charlie to Hurley and crossed her arms. "Tell me what?"

Charlie sighed. "Okay, we'll tell. Just promise not to tell Jack."

"Why can't I tell Jack?" Kate inquired. Charlie gave her a small look. "Okay, fine."

"A woman parachuted from a helicopter onto the island." Explained Charlie, quietly.

"What?!?" Kate pushed her way past Charlie and into the tent. She stopped short as she saw this woman laying there, with Desmond sitting beside her. "I want to know everything."

**-x-**

"We have to tell Jack." Kate argued after Desmond had explained everything. Except for his ability to see the future, of course.

"Fine! Tell him. Just, don't let Juliet know." He said.

Kate turned around and immediately headed for Jack. He was sitting down next to Juliet, on the beach. "I need to talk to you." She said, straight forward.

"Okay. What?" He asked her, looking up.

Kate glanced at Juliet. "Alone." She said.

"Anything thing you need to say to me, you can say it in front of her." Juliet protested that she could leave, but Jack stopped her.

"Alright, fine. She might as well here, since she is the reason nobody wanted to tell you that there is a woman in Hurley's tent, who parachuted onto the island!" Kate fired at him.

Jack looked a little taken aback and surprised. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" He asked, as if she didn't just tell him.

"Because they don't trust you." She answered, gentlier.

Jack looked at Juliet for a moment. "We should tell her." She persisted.

"No. Not now." Argued Jack, as he stood up.

"Tell me what?" Asked Kate, but Jack started walking away.

**-x-**

Kate sat at the small little man-made counter, eating a small bowl of fruit. She knew something was missing, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Her eyes gazed around just before they fell on Sawyers tent.

Where was Sawyer? Kate hadn't seen him since the night before. For some reason, she didn't really care where he was. She almost laughed out loud as she imagined him stuck in a net with no way to get down. How funny that would be.

But, she also didn't see Jack. Nor Juliet. As if she cared where she was. But, usually wherever she was, Jack was. It had been a full night before she had told Jack. Sayid finally gave in and let Juliet free to roam around the beach, but she didn't seem to be on the beach the other day either. Neither was Sun.

Sun was back now, but as soon as Juliet has come back, she was off again. Kate shrugged. Who cared?

* * *

Ahhh! Short chapter! I am having major writers block! Bare with me. I promise the next chapter will be equally longer and better. Remember, R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Many things have happened to Kate in the last few days. Sawyer came back with a recorder. Jack and Juliet came back just in time to hear it. They explained how Juliet had told him everything and he had been thinking of what they should do.

They had concluded on blowing them to Hell. They would hide the dynamite next to the tents that were marked. When the Others came to take the woman, they wouldn't be inside. Instead, the last thing they would see would be an empty tent. A trap.

And, they would send Charlie and Desmond down to the 'Through the Looking Glass' Station. They would unblock the signal. They would call for help using Naomi's phone. They would be saved.

Karl came and warned them just in time. The Others had decided to come a day early. Everyone began packing up their things quickly. Rose, Sun, and Claire said goodbye to their loves. Kate wished them good luck.

She joined the circle of people and pulled on her pack, saying to Jack, "So, here we go again." Another adventure. Deep down, she hoped the phone wouldn't work. She hoped they would have to stay here on this island for a while longer. It wasn't that if they were rescued, she would have to run again. It was that she knew she would never see Jack again.

There would be a small chance in ever laying eyes again on him if they were rescued. He would move in. He would forget about her. But, Kate wasn't sure if she could ever forget him. He had changed her life so much. He had set her free when she had been caged for so long. Captured behind metal bars that never gave way. But, he had the key. The key to her heart.

But, just has he unlocked her and set her free, he closed the doors again, trapping her for eternally longer. So now, when she gazed up into his eyes, her heart wept as he gave her a small nod and said, "So here we go again." He agreed.

And they were off. Off on a trek that might change their lives forever. Off on a trek that would determine their fate.

Kate didn't say much to Jack the way there. When Sawyer went off to go to a stream, she followed him. She needed to settle something. She saw him filling up his water bottle. She casually strolled over to him. "Something's wrong." She said, squatting down to fill up her water bottle.

"Nothing's wrong, Kate." He said to her, screwing the cap back on. He didn't make eye contact with her.

"Jin, Bernard, Sayid should have caught up to us by now." She said, confessing her worries to him. "A want to go back and make sure they are alright." She told him.

He immediately looked up at her. "Course you do." He said, with a tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

"It means, Kate, there's always someone to go back for." He explained to her, as if it was obvious.

Kate furrowed her brow. "What's the matter with you?" She demanded form him.

"Nothing." He said to her.

"Nothing." She said, raising her voice.

"I'm fine." He said to her.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened." She said to him. She wanted to know what was up. He just looked down quietly. To get his attention, she splashed water on him.

"Why'd you do that for?" He asked her.

"To wake you up." She told him, sternly. "Ever since you got that tape from Locke, It's like you've been sleep walking." Kate stood up. "You don't care about our friends, then fine. But, it's like you don't care about anything anymore. And since when did you start calling me Kate?" She demanded. He stood up and walked over towards her. "You know…They sent Juliet to check on Sun. But, she was there to check if I was pregnant, too." She drilled her eyes into his.

"Well," He swung his pack over his shoulder, "let's hope you're not." And off he was. Kate let her raised eyebrows lowered into a glare as her eyes followed his back.

She sighed and continued on with their little trek. She was done with Sawyer. She couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes often lingered on Jack as she started walking in the line again.

They were all briskly walking along, and Kate didn't expect anything. In till she heard Sawyers voice announce, "I'm going back."

"What?" Jack asked, turning around.

"I'm going back to the beach." Sawyer said. Kate stopped and watched.

"No way. We keep moving." Jack said.

He turned to keep moving, but turned back when Sawyer said, "I ain't asking permission." Him and Sawyer walked up to each other. "Look, you've got a job to do here. I ain't gonna stand in your way of doing it. You sure Hell don't need me."

"What do you think you're going to get done?" Jack asked him, shaking his head. "Alone and unarmed?"

"He won't be alone. I'll go with him." Kate volunteered, walking up to them.

"No." Sawyer snapped at her.

Kate looked at him. Did he just tell her no? "Twenty minutes ago, you weren't even interested in going and now all of a sudden you're telling Jack-"

Sawyer cut her off. "Look, I don't want to go with you." Sawyer said in a rush. Jack had been looking form her to him the whole time.

Jack looked away for a moment before looking back at Sawyer. "Sawyer, it's a suicide mission without guns."

"I know where there are some guns." Juliet piped up. Kate felt like ripping her head off. She immediately clenched her fists at her voice. "There's a hidden stash a couple of miles from here. I can take us back to the beach," She nodded towards Sawyer.

"Juliet," Jack shook his head, "you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, Jack, kinda do." She said to him. Sawyer looked at Juliet and nodded.

He turned and started walking away, back towards the beach. Kate gave a glance at Jack and Juliet, who were standing awfully too close for Kate's comfort. She started walking again, throwing little glances at them.

Her heart seemed to have exploded in two seconds as she saw them kiss. She stopped in her tracks. But, then, before they parted, she started walking again. _Jack…how could you?_ Her heart faintly whispered within her. But her mind whispered back, _He could do whatever he wants. He's not yours._

Kate felt her knees begin to shake, but she managed to keep walking. She couldn't help it. She had to look back. She stopped and turned her head a little to look as Jack. He was watching after Juliet, but turned and faced her. His eyes locked together with Kate's for a few seconds. But, Kate's heart was to broken. Too betrayed. She looked down before turning around and walking again.

She had been walking for a few minutes, when the rock in her shoe was too unbearable. She stopped by a tree and took off her shoe. She dumped the rock out and sat down, putting her shoe on. "You okay?" She was startled by Jack's voice.

"Yeah. Just a rock got stuck in my shoe." She said. Her heartbreak came back with a viscous blow. She could have choked. She began tying her shoe up again. Her heart raced has he kneeled down next to her.

Her fingers fumbled with the shoelace. "He didn't mean it, you know."

Kate looked up. "What?" She asked him, as if she didn't know. But, she knew.

"Sawyer." He said, raising his eyebrows. "When he said he didn't want you to go with him, he didn't mean it." The words seemed to pour from his mouth with a rush.

"If he didn't mean it, why'd he say it?" She challenged him. She was too angry at him not to be difficult. He had betrayed her. But, then again, deep down, Kate knew there was nothing to betray.

Jack shook his head. "Trying to protect you." He answered. Kate couldn't help but look up at him. "That's why I asked you not to come back for me." He said.

Kate panicked when he stood up. Don't go. She quickly stood up. "Hey!" Jack turned around. "Why are you sticking up for Sawyer?" She blurted. "He'd never do it for you."

Jack looked at her with tender eyes. He smiled for a second and looked away, the smile fading. "Because I love you." He said as he looked at her again.

Kate felt locked in a small space. She wanted to scream. Jump for joy. Plead for him to say it again. But, the only thing she could do was to look down as he turned and started walking away. Her thoughts raced. _Because I love you. Because I love you. Because I love you._ She felt like everything could revolve around those words. She hardly felt her feet touch the ground as she walked. She felt like she was floating. But a single imaged weighed her back down to reality. Him kissing Juliet.

She slowly walked along. But, then, Ben showed up. He pestered Jack to talk to him. And finally, Jack gave in. "Five minutes." They began walking off.

And, those five minutes seemed to go by like five years. When Jack came back with Bloody Ben, Kate could only stare. She quickly went after Jack as he started walking away. After he told them to tie Ben up. He finally sat down and took a water bottle out of his bag.

"What happened? What did he say?" She asked him.

"It's not important right now." Jack told her. His voice was hoarse. Kate took her pack off and kneeled now.

"Jack. Jack." She whispered.

"Get everyone together." He told her.

"No, no, no, no, no." She said. "You're knuckles." She said. They were cut and bloodied. She took out a rag and started wiping them up. Jack looked like he was trying to hold back tears. "What happened?" Kate demanded from him.

"He killed them." Jack said. H slowly shook his head. "Bernard, Sayid, Jin. All three of them. He radioed the beach…and I let it happen." Kate looked down. "I had to let it happen." Jack was looking down, too. But, he looked up. "But, you can't tell Rose or Sun. Not yet. We've got to keep moving. I promised Sayid."

"…So why'd you bring him back?" Kate asked. "Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because, I want him to see it." Jack explained. "I want him to experience the moment that we get off this island and I want him to know…that he failed." Jack looked up at her. "Then I'll kill him."

They began walking…again. When, out of no where, Hurley's voice comes in form the walkie. "Attention Others. Come in Others. If you're listening to this," Jack stopped and took the walkie-talkie out of his back pocket, "I want you to know, we got you bastards. And, in less the rest of you want to be blown up, I suggest you stay away from our beach."

Jack held the walkie-talkie up to his mouth and said, "Hurley?"

The was a pause before Kate heard Hurley, "Jack?"

"Where are you? What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Dude, I'm back at the beach."

"What?" Jack asked him, confused as much as Kate was.

"Yeah, I went back to help Juliet and Sawyer. I…I saved them."

"Their okay? Juliet-" Jack asked.

"Everyone's fine. Me, Sawyer, Juliet, Sayid, Jin, Bernard. We're all-"

"W-wait." Jack said, to the walkie-talkie. "Bernard, Jin, and Sayid are with you?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yeah, dude, I told you. I saved them all."

There was a big cheer that rippled through the people. Kate was so relieved, she felt like crying. She smiled widely.

They continued on. About five minutes later, Kate turned around to Naomi calling Jack. "Jack! Jack! He did it!"

"What?" Jack asked her, stopping.

"The green lights on." She said.

"Use it then," Jack said.

"Alright, then." Naomi began pressing buttons on the phone. Danielle's message came on. "It's her message."

"Doesn't matter. We're here." Danielle said, with a smile. And indeed, they were. Jack made his way in. Along with Danielle, Alex, and Naomi. And Kate. But, she couldn't get a signal. So, they went back out.

"I'm getting something!" Naomi said.

"JACK!" Ben yelled hoarsely. "I know you think you're saving your people. But, you need to stop this. It's a mistake."

"Mistake was listening to you." Jack pointed out.

Ben continued to try to convince him to stop, in till Naomi got a bar. Something in the pit of her stomach twisted. She was disappointed. Part of her wanted Jack to listen to Ben. To stop.

All of a sudden, Naomi dropped the phone. She fell down herself, with a knife in her back. Standing behind her was Locke.

"JOHN!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I had to do it, Jack. Stay away from the phone." He said.

But, Jack grabbed the ringing phone. Locke shot a bullet in the air and then pointed the gun at Jack. "You don't know what you're doing.." He said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Jack said.

Ben yelled at John to shoot Jack, but Danielle punched him.

"Please…I don't want to shoot you." John pleaded. "Put the phone down."

"No. You're done keeping me on this island." Jack said.

"I will kill you." John said.

"Then do it, John." Jack challenged as he took a step closer to John.

"Jack…" Kat pleaded.

John put his hand down. "Jack…You're not supposed to do this."

All of a sudden, a males voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

Jack brought the phone up to his ear. "Wh-who is this?"

"Who's this?" The man asked back.

"My name's Jack Shepard. Are you…Are you on the boat?"

"How'd you get this jam?" Asked the man.

"Naomi. Naomi told us about your search team. About the boat."

"Naomi? You found her?!" The man asked, shocked. "Where is she? Who are you?"

"I'm one of the survivors of Oceanic flight 815. Can you get a fix on our location?"

"Hell yeah we can. Sit tight. We'll be right there."

Everyone started weeping with joy. Kate looked up at Jack. He tilted his head back into the sun. Kate couldn't resist herself. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her tight. He pulled his head up and wrapped his arms around her too.

Although this moment was heaven, and it felt like nothing would ever go wrong again, Kate wasn't aware of the trouble and dangers she would face ahead.

* * *

Yes, I know. You've all seen the season finale. Think of this as a recap. And, I tell you one thing, theis story ain't over yet. 


	6. Chapter 6

So there they were. Trekking back to the beach. Jack in the head and Kate just behind him. The people said that they were coming. Jack thought that everyone should head back to the beach and wait for the rescue boat. Everything seemed to be going so smoothly.

But, the feeling in the pit of Kate's stomach seemed to be growing with every step. There was something. Something wrong about all this. Kate was getting more and more frustrated. What could be wrong? They were getting saved!

She lifted her eyes up to Jack. She watched him, embedding him in her memory forever. His dark hair, that was longer than when she first laid her eyes on him. His long even strides. The way his hands balled and unballed into fists. How could she ever forget him?

She quickened her pace a little to catch up to his side. They walked side by side in silence for what seemed like the longest time. She loved how very once in a while his hand would brush hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it, "Did you really mean what you said?" He asked her.

"When?" She asked curiously.

He didn't reply for a minute. "When you were in Juliet's tent. Did you mean what you said about me?"

What…? Oh! Kate finally remembered what he was talking about. When she had drabbled on about what she knew about Jack. She first instinct was to turn the tables on him. "You were eavesdropping?"

"I didn't mean to." He defended himself. Kate was silent for a moment. "Did you?"

"Maybe." She replied.

"Kate." He said, throwing her a sideways glance. The type of exasperated glances he used to give her.

"Yes." She admitted, defeated. How could she deny it? They were silent again. This time, it was a peaceful silence. A silence that came after long wanted news. But, Kate hated silence. She needed to hear him talk. "What about…what's going to happen after we get rescued?" She asked him.

"We go home." He explained, simply.

"No. I mean…Are…What's going to happen to us?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused.

"Are you going to forget about me? Continue being a spinal surgeon? Am I going to continue being a…a fugitive? Is this all going to dissolve into nothingness? Never to be spoken of again?" She explained, spilling it all out.

That quickly shut him up. He gave a small smile before replying, "I don't think anyone can forget you, Kate." He sighed. "But, I promise I'll never forget you or any of this."

Kate smiled. "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked him.

"Definitely, a hundred percent a good thing." He replied, so charmingly.

Kate smiled. "But, that still doesn't answer my question. Not very much. Are we going to go our separate ways?"

"I should hope not. Unless, you don't want to be seen with someone like me." He replied, humorously.

"Someone like you? Jack, I'd die wanting to be seen with you." She replied. A small smile on her lips.

Jack looked over at her, giving her a smile that she knew was out of pure content. They were greeted with the beach that was their home away from home. Kate sighed when she saw it. "Home." She sighed, humorously.

"Home." Jack echoed. Kate followed his eyes up. She was greeted with a sight that haunted her dreams. A helicopter swooping in from the distance.

Sorry. Very short. The chapter after this will be the last chapter. But, don't worry. I'll have the sequel up very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The helicopter. It swooped down with a blast of wind, scattering sand up everywhere. Kate's heart pounded. Kate felt like dancing and screaming with joy. But, she felt like running, hoping the helicopter hadn't seen her yet. She knew she couldn't do that, though. She had to face this. She had to go home.

Everything after that happened so fast. The helicopter took ten people at a time. When the helicopter took the first batch of people, Desmond came up the beach. Carrying a half dead Charlie. He almost drowned, Desmond repeated.

Kate was on the third trip. Jack would be on the fourth. He wanted to see everyone get on the helicopter first. With her hair blowing in her face, Kate gave him one last glance before heading on the helicopter.

It swooped down to the boat, where she was let off. She was immediately taken into medical care. She was somewhat healthy. Although a little dehydrated and underweight. She would live. The people on the boat rushed her around. She only saw Jack one more time, sitting on a table drinking a bottle of water as someone examined him. She was being escorted down the hall, when she looked in and saw him.

The people on the boat made her stay in a dreary room with two bunk beds. The night was long and sleepless. She saw Sun, lying on the bottom bunk in the bunk bed in front of her. Kate was on the top bunk. Kate watched as she breathed in and out, peacefully, as she slept.

But, as hard as Kate tried, she couldn't sleep. There was a nagging pain. She had to see Jack. She needed to see Jack. Quietly, she hopped out and over to the door. It was closed, but she easily opened it. She walked out and wondered around the halls. She knew she wouldn't find him, but she couldn't stand still. And she didn't want to wake the people in their room.

Kate sighed and closed her eyes. She slowly turned around. After counting to five, she opened them. A small tear rolled down her cheek. She just saw the same dreary hall of the boat. She collapsed onto the ground into a sit just then. She had expected to see the beach. To see the ocean. To see the jungle. She wanted to see all those things.

Kate leaned her back against the wall and sobbed. Something was wrong. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to go back to the island. She had to go back. As strange and unnatural as the siland was, she loved it. It had become the home she had never had.

She heard footsteps and then a young man was standing in front of her. He was one of the people on the boats. He had on a forest green jacket and pants, with a couple badges. "Geoff Sanders" was stitched onto his shirt.

"Ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to return to your quarters." He said. Kate looked up. The young man, probably barely twenty, fidgeted in his boots. Probably didn't know what to make of this crying Kate.

Kate, still sobbing, stood up. "Do-do you know when we get back?" She asked him.

"Yes. Around six hours." The man said. "Ma'am. It's about…4:00AM." He said. "You should get some rest."

Kate shook her head as she pushed past him. She hurriedly made her way down the hall, making a few turns here and there. She made her way up to the deck. There, she saw him. Standing at the railing, looking out.

Kate sighed and walked up to him. She leaned against the railing, too, and looked out. "Did we do the right thing?" She blurted out.

"What do you mean? We're getting rescued! Of course we did." Jack replied, although Kate could tell in his tone he had doubts.

"I never knew how much the island grew on me." She admitted, as she gave a small chuckle.

"Grew on me, too." Jack admitted.

"I can't believe Danielle decided to stay behind. Atleast Alex stayed behind, too." Kate said, trying to ignore the truth.

Jack just nodded his head, absently.

"Like I said. Did we do the right thing?" Kate repeated, sighing. She looked down and placed a hand on Jack's hand, grasping it comfortingly.

"Doesn't matter. We can't go back now." Jack said, harshly.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss it, too." Kate sighed.

Yay! I'll have the sequel up right after this. It'll be called, "If Only".


End file.
